The invention concerns a device for the production of solid and/or solid-liquid mixtures in a mixer having a substantially cylindrical horizontally directed mixing drum comprising end walls defining a mixing region of the mixing drum, with mixing tools disposed in the mixing region which mix the product components located in the mixing region during operation of the device and having at least one opening provided in the cylinder wall extending over the entire axial length of the mixing region for suppling and/or discharging the mixing region, wherein the opening can be closed for operation of the device.
A mixing device of this kind has become known in the art through German patent publication DE 32 36 780 C2.
The conventional device for mixing of solids has a two-part discharge door in the floor region of the mixer which can be opened along nearly the entire floor region. The discharge doors must adapt to the cylindrical-shaped mixing volume in the closed state so that they must be curved in correspondence with the drum radius. Both the curved edges as well as the linearly extending edges of the discharge doors must be sealed relative to the mixing region to seal the conventional mixer in a dust-tight manner during operation. Towards this end, seals are provided in the edges of the door. When the mixing region is discharged, it is then necessary for the doors to be opened and the product flowing out also covers the seals on the doors so that the seals can be become damaged as well as soiled by the discharging product. It is therefore necessary to clean the seals after each batch or after several batches to maintain dust-tight sealing of the mixing region by the doors. In addition, the seals extend along curved surfaces of the doors or of the drum sections and are constantly in motion along with the doors.
It is therefore the purpose of the present invention to create a simplified sealing surface at a large area opening of a cylindrical-shaped mixing region which is largely maintenance-free and inexpensive to produce.